The Moon And The Stars
by Delia Wolfyre
Summary: A pair of strange twins join Vongola X's family with Reborn's consent It's soon found that they are Fuuta's older cousins and they have similar powers.Can they truly be trusted? And what have they done to Gokudera and Yamamoto?Gothicheaven is my co-author
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**  
The teacher introduced the class to their two new classmates. They were both girls and both looked very cute.  
One had bright red silky shoulder length hair with a bang combed over one eye, sparkling purple eyes and she wore a brilliant smile as she looked out at the class; which left several of the boys drooling. She held a large sketch pad in her left hand and had a pen tucked behind one of her ears.  
The other stood at the same height, she had short navy blue hair (about the length of Kyoko's) with both bangs held neatly at the sides of her head above her ears, she had hazel eyes which shone with a strange air of confidence to them and her smile was strangely lopsided but still nice. She had a knapsack slung over her shoulder by one strap.  
"These are Shirogane Suki and Tsuki Mizu. Please make them welcome." He said and the class said welcome to them in a monotonous practiced way.  
"Hey." Suki said taking a seat in the center of the class.  
"Yo." Mizu said giving the class a two fingered salute before taking a seat in the back of the classroom.  
Gokudera scowled at both girls throughout their entire introductions. There was something about them that he didn't like...something un-natural? Yamamoto noticed it too but it he didn't feel threatened by them. Tsuna on the other hand was completely oblivious to that in-tune connection. He hadn't even paid them much attention, he was thinking about Kyoko's offer to have lunch with him. He smiled.  
"Tsunayoshi!" the teacher shouted bending directly over his table.  
"Yes sir?" Tsuna answered jerking his head up at the sound of his name.  
"I was asking you what Shirogane-san's and Tsuki-san's names meant in English."  
Tsuna became nervous. He knew from acquired instinct that Reborn was somewhere in the room and if he go the answer wrong he was in for such a thrashing! He didn't even notice his faithful right-hand man behind the teacher mouthing the words.  
"Uh-" Tsuna said stalling "Girl and Wood?" he said saying the first thing that popped into his head. Some people sniggered at Tsuna's stupidity.  
A wooden block hit him in the back of his head and he bent over holding the giant swollen spot on his head. "Owowow!" he exclaimed.  
"Bastard!" Gokudera hissed as he pulled out three sticks of dynamite.  
"Calm down!" Yamamoto warned in his happy way as he pulled Gokudera's hand out of sight but not before Suki and Mizu had caught sight of it.  
"How about you Gokudera-san?" The teacher asked.  
"What? I don't intend to answer anyone who disrespects the Tenth like that!" Gokudera shouted and some girls squealed at how cool Gokudera was.  
"Anyone else?" the teacher asked trying to hide his anger.  
Hands all over the classroom shot up and soon enough he had gotten the answer. Suki meant love and Mizu meant water.  
Suki looked over her shoulder at her younger sister (who had the same mother but a different father) and Mizu caught her look. She gave her older sister a slight nod which determined that they both knew exactly who those three strange guys were...

----------*-------------*---------------*---------------*-----------------*--------------*---------------*---------------*------------*

At lunch time Yamamoto and Gokudera gathered around Tsuna's desk before they headed off to the school's new cafeteria.  
Mizu ans Suki lagged behind them as they discussed their new living arrangements. They had lived in Italy for most of their lives but moved to Japan to carry out an order from the mafia boss - their father - who gave them extremely specific orders.  
"Sawada!!!!!!!!!!!" a white haired boy shouted from one side of the cafeteria, then he went over to them and said, "I'll eat my lunch with you to the EXTREME!"  
Tsuna smiled at all his friends as they sat down at a large table. A girl with short brown-orange hair and a girl wearing a scowl with long black hair approached the said table.  
The girls didn't sit but talked for a moment then left leaving to seats vacant at the table.  
"Sasagawa Kyoko and Hana Kurokawa." Suki said as she looked into her sketch pad which contained a lot of information.  
Tsuna and his guardians did not know that Suki and Mizu were in fact Fuuta's older cousins. They had strange powers having to do with space as well. Mizu dealt with the moons while Suki dealt with the stars (Fuuta deals with planets) and they all get the weightless gravitational field around them when using their powers.  
"What do you say, Suki?" Mizu asked excitedly as she looked at the group of friends.  
"I guess..."Suki said pensively, "but we'll have to clear out the civilians."  
Mizu smiled deviously, "No problem, leave that to me. Just ensure that they stay here."  
Mizu ran off leaving her sister standing dumbfounded in the center of the cafeteria. Suki went to their table and sat on one of the chairs. She smiled pleasantly at the happy bunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------MEANWHILE--------------------------------------------------------------

Mizu smiled as she went into the empty chemistry lab. She took up two random chemicals after picking the lock on the cupboards and started mixing them; then she took up to other chemicals and threw them into the brew. She grinned as they turned into a bright orange mixture. She then turned on the bunsen burner and poured the mixture into her mouth. She shook it around for a while then sprayed it onto the fire which caused just enough smoke to rise to the smoke alarm which sent out a fire alarm.  
Students began filing out of the school. She chuckled but when she turned around she found herself face to face with a handsome boy with black hair and a black jacket draped over him and left to hang freely like a cape. She read the bit of cloth pinned to his shirt and it read 'Disciplinary Committee'.  
"Hi," she grinned, "Hibari-san."

-----------------------------------------------------Back in the cafeteria------------------------------------------------------------  
When Suki heard the fire alarm she took that as the signal to start her meditating. The boys at the table began to float weightlessly around her while everyone else left the cafeteria. The boys were calm...all except for Gokudera who was screaming and shouting at her. She just continued listing the names of the people in the school she had seen that day.  
Mizu burst into the cafeteria with Hibari close on her tail. Chrome and Lambo entered the cafeteria along with Reborn.  
Suki came out of her state letting everyone fall gently back to their seats.  
"Now that you're all here," Suki said smiling, "We can begin."  
Mizu calmed Hibari down by telling him how new she was to Namimori and that she wasn't trying to damage the school she just wanted to create a distraction. He bought it but he wasn't happy about it and warned her never to do it again.  
"We were sent here to join Vongola X's family," Suki explained, "Reborn-san knows of our plans."  
"Reborn?" Tsuna said questioningly.  
Reborn gave a sharp quick nod. "These are Suki and Mizu - the stars and moons twins. They are Fuuta's cousins and a new addition to your family Tsuna." Reborn explained.  
"What?!" Gokudera exclaimed, "How can they be guardians without an element? And how come the Tenth's right hand man wasn't informed?!"  
"I wasn't either..."Tsuna said quietly.  
"I just said it," Reborn cut in," They are the stars and the moon. Their job is to shine little light into the family, revealing only what needs to be while getting what needs to be seen. Their duty is to be as beacons to the family, leading them behind the sky, to dark mysterious places while ensuring they are unharmed. And as the stars and the moon they are only around for a season."  
All the boys stared at their new teammates.  
"You don't look like twins." Chrome said softly.  
"Yeah," Suki said.  
"We get that all the time." her sister finished.  
"You better get all the students back inside and stop crowding." Hibari said darkly as he turned towards the door, "Or I'll bite you all to death."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
The group sat in Tsuna's room getting ready to discuss the arrival of the new members to the Vongola family. Everyone looked around at each other. Suki and Mizu sat idly on the bed looking around until Mizu began to whistle idly.  
"I don't get why we weren't informed." Gokudera said fuming.  
"It's quite obvious. You weren't supposed to know." Mizu said.  
"Well we should have known!" Gokudera exclaimed jumping up from the floor.  
"Calm down." Yamamoto said with a smile as he yanked the end of Gokudera's pants. "The kid will explain."  
Gokudera fumed and sat back down beside Tsuna. Mizu giggled and Suki rolled her eyes and held her sketch book closer. Reborn sighed and looked out the window. There was silence  
"Can you hurry it up? I'm bored." Suki said and lay down with her back to them in a sleeping position.  
"Mizu, do you care to explain?" Reborn asked not looking at them.  
"No not really," Mizu said and looked over al Suki. "but I'll have to since she's sleeping."  
"What? Already? That's sleep to the EXTREME!!!" Ryohei said loudly  
"Yes it is. Now we are here because of the upcoming events, of these Suki will inform you when you wake up though you will most likely already know what they are. So yea we are supposed to help you, guide you, whatever. So trust us okay?" Mizu said  
"How the hell are we supposed to trust you if we don't have any proof we can trust you?!" Gokudera shouted.  
"Gokudera -san." Tsuna said trying to calm him down. All of a sudden they all started to float along with everything else in the room. Suki was sitting up in the bed and her eyes were glazed over and looked far out.  
"Hayato, there is love in your future, also hate and distrust but there seems to be a lot of distrust in your life either way. You are also about to become severely sick." she said then everything went back to their places.  
"I'm not going to be severely sick!!" Gokudera exclaimed angrily  
"Hayato!!!" Bianchi exclaimed bursting through the door. Gokudera spun around and froze.  
"Sis." he managed to utter before falling over in pain.  
"Oh he's sick alright." Suki commented and went back to sleep.  
"Bianchi you forgot your goggles!" Tsuna said  
"Oh did I?" she said touching her face. Then she realized the two girls in the room. She looked at Reborn then walked over to where Gokudera was and picked him up. "Oh well. At least I know he's okay. I'll just go look after him."  
"Okay." Tsuna said and she left with Gokudera's arm over her shoulder. Yamamoto laugh good naturedly and Suki sat up.  
"Who just laughed?" she asked looking around at everyone.  
"Me." Yamamoto said with a smile. Suki blushed slightly and stared awhile until his voice brought her back. "What? You have a reading for me?"  
"Oh no. It's nothing." she said and rolled over.  
"Can we get back to-"Tsuna began but was interrupted.  
"Tsu-kun!! The food is ready!!" his mother called from down stairs.  
"God doesn't want us to talk about this yet." Mizu said and stood up.  
"Coming mom!" Tsuna shouted back  
Suki happily ate her sushi but there was still a blush in her cheeks and Mizu knew why. She liked Yamamoto...that was evident. Also, what was that about love being in Gokudera's future? There was something attractive about his hot-hotheadedness to Mizu but she just figured the feeling she got in the pit of her stomach was intense hunger. One thing was sure though, Suki's predictions were never wrong.  
"Aren't you going to eat, Mizu-chan?" Tsuna asked sounding concerned as Lambo inconspicuously stole some sushi off his plate.  
Mizu shrugged, she was allergic to fish and was glad for her allergy. She hated the stuff anyways.  
"Nah, I'm not hungry." she said nonchalantly as she put both hands behind her head.  
"OH! Then Lambo-san can have your sushi!" Lambo said immediately diving at Mizu's plate.  
"No, Lambo!" I-Pin reprimanded him sharply.  
"It's all Lambo-san's!" Lambo said with a joyful laugh.  
Mizu doubted Lambo could really eat that much sushi but she was soon proved wrong as the little boy cleaned her plate in one minute flat. She shook her head and smiled. That little boy was definately something and he looked incredibly cute.  
Mama then offered to cook Mizu some sweet and sour pork. Mizu accepted gratefully then noticed Gokudera staring intently at her then her sister then back at her.  
Mizu smiled inwardly, he was really cute...her thought was interrupted by the delicious aroma of the pork which was in front of her. she smiled at the plate then took up the chopsticks. She inspected them carefully, weighing them in her mind then she tried to use them and failed miserably each time. Suki was always a big fan of Japan and so she had grasped the use of chopsticks long ago. Mizu got fed up finally and used one of the chopsticks to stab the pork and bring it up to her mouth.  
"You don't eat with the chopsticks well." Bianchi observed.  
Mizu nodded sheepishly and smiled, "I've always eaten with forks."  
Reborn noted the time of day and so did Suki and Mizu. For a moment all three of them were completely silent - Fuuta was too.  
"What is it?" Tsuna asked.  
They all snapped back to reality at that moment. Suki and Mizu stood up simultaneously. They both bid the group a goodbye and head out immediately.  
"What was that about?" Tsuna asked when they were gone.  
"Mizu and Suki's powers deal with the night sky. If they want to be fully charged for the next day they must spend some time in the outdoors at night. They may even visit space to sleep before tomorrow morning." Reborn explained then resumed eating.  
The entire group seemed utterly shocked. There was something supernatural about even how they walked when they left.  
"Space?!" Tsuna exclaimed.  
Reborn nodded.  
"That is awesome, to the EXTREME!" Ryohei exclaimed in his fiery way.  
"Humph," Gokudera scoffed, "What's so amazing about those two girls?" he asked getting up.  
"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said softly as Gokudera got up.  
"Excuse me, Tenth." he said leaving the table and walking off.  
Bianchi removed her goggles, she looked at Reborn and wondered if he knew what he was doing. The stars and moons twins, though young, could be quite dangerous to have around - even more dangerous than the constantly hunted Fuuta.  
Reborn smiled as he noticed the twins float through the air towards the night sky, if they needed to be charged up that meant that something big was about to happen that they didn't tell him about. The guardians would be truly tested by whatever the universe had in store for them but Reborn figured they could handle it.

----------*------------*---------------*----------------*------------------*---------------*---------------*--------------*------------

At school the next day Gokudera confronted the twins before the Tenth could notice. He went up to them as they stared out the window chatting about something he didn't care about.  
He slammed his fists on the table in front of them. The girls turned to him not seeming the least bit fazed by his aggressive behaviour.  
"If you two so much as lay a finger on the Tenth I will kill you both before you can blink." He said darkly, his silver hair falling in his face as he growled at them.  
Suki just turned away, seeming utterly bored by his talking. Mizu on the other hand smiled, leaned onto the desk and looked into his gorgeous gray-ish green eyes. she narrowed her eyes and he followed her lead doing the same. Mizu had a smile on her face as she stared at him.  
"Now, now Hayato..." she said quietly, her smile growing wider, "You're awfully close to me, we don't want the class to start talking now do we?"  
Gokudera stood up looking away a blush creeping into his cheeks as he grumbled that she should shut up. She stood up as she noticed Tsuna entering the classroom. She left him standing there and went to hug Tsuna. Suki followed and hugged him too.  
The night before Suki had told her that Tsuna was in for a sad surprise at school that day so both girls hugged him.  
"We're sorry..." Mizu said.  
"Extremely sorry..." Suki continued  
"Horrendously sorry!" Mizu said  
"Stupendously sorry!"Suki continued.  
Tsuna stood there dumbfounded. The girls walked away leaving him extremely confused. The teacher came into the class with a pile of papers in his hands.  
"Your math tests are back." he announced.  
"Oh..."Tsuna thought to himself as the paper landed before him and he say the 17 points in red on the paper, "That's what they were talking about."  
Mizu saw as Gokudera took up his paper and without looking at it and she saw the red 100 points mark as he stuffed it into the bag.  
"Suki," she whispered to her sister who turned around, "Can I see your sketch book?"  
"No." her sister answered stubbornly.  
Mizu was taken aback. Her sister had never before denied her access to her sketch book.  
"C'mon Suki…" she urged her.  
"No." her sister repeated.  
Mizu became impatient and used her powers to make the book fly in her direction. They were only able to use those powers after a good and proper charging and boy had they had one the night before. Sleeping on the moon was always fun and Suki loved sleeping in the warmth of the sun - the brightest star.  
Mizu opened it before Suki was able to use her powers to retrieve it. There were pictures upon pictures of Yamamoto. It wasn't uncommon for Suki to sketch pictures of those she made predictions for but this was extreme...in the words of Ryohei.  
Mizu hardly took notice of that and skipped to Gokudera's page where there were three measly pictures. She rolled her eyes then began looking at the stats...he was a genius...how strange that the one he looked up to couldn't pass a simple math test...

Suki and Mizu hung out in Tsuna's room with the others that night. It was time for Mizu to finally make a prediction for someone which was Yamamoto. She sat in front of him with him on the opposite side of the table. Mizu took Yamamoto's hand and looked closely at his face.  
She closed her eyes and the objects in the room began to float. Suki was asleep and so she only floated around - unaware and undisturbed by the familiar weightlessness.  
"Takeshi, you will find out sorrowful things that are in your future but you will also receive a person that will help you through all these things...she will become very dear to you. Also, you will soon have to leave to go help your old man out. The sushi shop is full."  
Everything returned to their positions...except Suki who fell on top of Yamamoto. She stirred and turned over, nuzzling his chest with her nose in her sleep.  
Everyone except Gokudera laughed. Yamamoto lifted her up and put her onto Tsuna's bed.  
"Well, I better go help out the old man." Yamamoto said getting up to leave.  
"You don't believe all that future crap, do you?!" Gokudera fumed  
"Well Suki was right about your stomachache..."  
"That was just a coincidence! Who actually believe that there will be love in my future."  
"Suki's never been wrong..."Mizu warned, "And by both our predictions she never will be."  
Gokudera scoffed, just them Yamamoto's father called and told him that he needed him urgently - the shop was packed and he needed another hand.  
Mizu smiled at Gokudera in a smug way as he folded his arms angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
"Just so you know Tenth, I don't believe a thing they say." Gokudera stated as they made their way to the roof were they usually ate.  
"I don't know Gokudera. They seem to be telling the truth." Tsuna said sheepishly.  
"What?! You believe them?!" Gokudera exclaimed.  
"Well they don't seem to be lying. I can't sense them lying." Tsuna answered.  
"Well if the Tenth believes it's good enough for me." Gokudera said uncomfortably as they went through the door to the roof. They were greeted by the rest of the family excluding Hibari and Chrome/Rokudo. The twins were also there but it seemed Suki was more interested in her food than anything else going on.  
"Hey you're just in time. Everyone was just about to tell us why they think they got their guardian rings." Mizu said brightly and Gokudera fumed.  
"Don't think you're suddenly accepted just because Tenth believes you! I'm only going along with this just because Tenth has no problems yet! I'm watching you! One bad move and you're out!" he shouted angrily.  
"You can't kick me out!" Mizu shouted back.  
"Oh, boy. Wake me up the next five minutes when everything is settled." Suki said and brought out an umbrella from nowhere and fell asleep under it.  
"Probably not but I can blow you out!" Gokudera said pulling out his dynamite.  
"Yeah, really? TRY!!!!" Mizu said like a gangster and got up in his face.  
"We're officially part of the team!" Mizu shouted heatedly as she removed a chain from her bosom and showed him a Vongola ring with a crescent moon on it.  
Suki's had three stars.  
"Those are fakes!" Gokudera shouted lighting the dynamite.  
"She sure sleeps a lot..." Yamamoto laughed then looked at Suki and noticed her head was on plain concrete and like the considerate guy he was he took her up and put her head to rest in his lap while Mizu and Gokudera went at it full force.  
Goku threw dynamite at Mizu but she simply moved out of the way. A devious smile appeared on her face as the bombs changed direction and rocketed back at her. Mizu looked surprised but she soon smiled. She stood there looking helpless for a moment and to everyone's surprise Gokudera was the one that pushed her out of the way and got blown up himself.  
Hibari's eye began to twitch in anger. Suppose they destroyed the roof of the school? He'd bite them all to death in a second...  
"What the..." Tsuna gaped.  
Gokudera looked shocked as he stood up there, blown to bits by his own bombs.  
"Why did..."Gokudera questioned himself.  
Mizu stood there smiling. She was obviously the only one who understood why that had just happened. She walked slowly over to Gokudera who still stood in a defensive position. She tipped so she could reach his ear.  
"Thanks Hayato-kun." she whispered then sat down on the edge of the roof.  
Suki only stirred and turned over in her sleep to face Yamamoto's stomach. Suki knew Mizu was able to handle herself especially against a guy.  
Reborn appeared out of nowhere and stared at everyone's astonished faces.  
"What did you do to me?!" Gokudera asked flying into Mizu's face.  
She looked up at him slowly and blinked innocently, "Me? I didn't do a thing."  
Gokudera turned away quickly and started to blush. He reprimanded himself inwardly and questioned what was wrong with him.  
"Don't worry about it Gokudera." Reborn said, "The stars and moons twins have that effect on males, once they have cast a beam of their light on you you are unknowingly under their spell and you will risk their lives to save them. By being a part of the mafia which mostly compromises of males they have killed many men in that way, even by the men's own weapons. Their beam isn't visible in the day just as the moons and starts aren't visible in the day."  
Gokudera felt ashamed, "Well I'll never fall for that dumb trick again so," he pointed into Mizu's face, "Don't use it on me again okay you lunar idiot?!"  
Mizu grinned, "Sure, cutie."  
Gokudera looked away, blushing again but there had definately been something lifted off of him. The spell wasn't being cast anymore...so why was he still blushing at her arrogant flirtatiousness?!  
Suki soon awoke and blinked up at Yamamoto then when she realized that she was in his lap she shot up, knocking her umbrella off the roof. She blushed deeply.  
"Had a good sleep?" Yamamoto asked with a pleasant smile.  
Suki nodded.  
Hibari turned away from them and walked towards the door of the roof. "Stop crowding and get off the roof before I get to the bottom of the stairs."  
Everyone looked scared except Yamamoto who just laughed and Gokudera who shouted at Hibari's retreating back.  
"Well come on then," Mizu said to everyone as she perched on the edge of the roof then she jumped off followed by Suki who did it a lot less enthusiastically.  
They all looked over the edge of the roof to see Suki and Mizu already at the base of the building waving to them. Chrome disappeared mysteriously and Ryohei shouted after them.  
"That was EXTREME!!!!!!!!!!!" then he jumped off after them.  
"Dumb turf head. They've got super powers." Gokudera cursed under his breath.  
"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto..." Tsuna said as he began turning for the stairs, "I want you two to help me keep Mizu and Suki safe. They seem like they will be a handful. I'm counting on you both."  
"Okay Tsuna." Yamamoto said following him down, "Suki seems sweet enough so I'll have no problem protecting her."  
"But that would leave me with that stupid Mizu!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gokudera shouted in protest following them down.  
"If you don't want to..."Tsuna started saying.  
"Oh no, I'll do it Tenth!" Gokudera assured his beloved boss, "You can count on me!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
As Tsuna spoke with the older version of Gokudera there was a shuffling in the bushes. They both became alert and Adult Gokudera put his hand into his jacket. The bushes parted and Mizu and Suki stepped out. They all froze and stared at each other.  
"Mizu?" Gokudera asked breaking the silence.  
"Hayato-kun?" Mizu asked then added with a blush "You sure... changed."  
"Mizu, Suki, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked as they came closer.  
"We'd like to know that too." Suki said and crossed her arms. Mizu stood beside Adult Gokudera and stared up at him as he looked down at her. He Blushed then hugged her.  
"You're the only girl that ever had that effect on me." He said then there was a puff of smoke and he was replaced by young Gokudera. There was an awkward pause until Gokudera pushed her off.  
"What the hell!?!?" He exclaimed.  
"Humph," Mizu said turning her back to them all as she blushed embarrassed, "I sure like you better when you're older."  
A girl popped out of the bushes and stared at the group, appearing as if she were about to fire but then she laid eyes on the twins. She immediately gave them a humble bow then turned to the guys, ready to attack. The twins looked at each other confused then ran off into the bushes, leaving the boys there.  
"Those bastards!" Gokudera screamed pulling out some dynamite.  
Tsuna was a lot less anxious to fight with this lady and politely asked who she was.  
She didn't answer, she just started her attack which was releasing a box weapon at the boys which was a centipede. The boys were beat up before the twins returned to the clearing.  
"Hey, Lal!" they shouted in unison.  
Lal quickly jumped from the tree and went to the twins as her box weapon dared the boys to move.  
"Yes?" she answered humbly.  
They spoke to Lal inaudibly as the boys stood rock still. Lal was explaining to the girls that she was testing the boy's strength in order to train them further later on. The girls both nodded and told her to carry on. They had been instructed not to disrupt the time line too severely and if she needed to test them then they needed to be tested.

"I can't believe you two let her beat us up like this!" Gokudera fumed.  
"We have to protect the timeline." Mizu snapped over her fried fish.  
Lal smiled in a small way, "You do know that just yesterday Gokudera the older version of yourself proposed to Mizu..."  
"WHAT?!" he screamed, "What the heck was i thinking?!"  
A familiar laugh came from the bushes and out popped the future Yamamoto. Suki began blushing furiously at the future Yamamoto's mature and handsome face. He looked at her for a long time before speaking.  
"What are you all doing here? Suki...you look...younger." he smiled.  
''That's because I'm from 10 years ago," Suki said softly and he smiled a little more.

"Well it's great to see you." he said then all of a sudden they were attacked by a Gola Mosca.  
While Lal Mirch and Yamamoto fought the Mosca Gokudera, Tsuna, Mizu and Suki hid behind a bush.  
Suki took out some Mammon chains and instructed the boys on how to use them on their rings. Mizu and Suki's rings already had Mammon chains on them and so no one could trace their ring location but Suki and Mizu knew that if they stayed in the area too long someone would trace their rings to that location, find them then take their rings.  
Mizu went into a trance and spoke to her future self through the moons of the eight planets. It took a lot out of her to reach her older self inside that great white machine but she managed anyway.  
"Door to base...over there..." Mizu said when she stopped levitating and fell into Gokudera's lap - unconscious.  
"Let's go..."Suki said about to crawl away.  
"Wait...what about Mizu?" Tsuna asked her concerned, kneeling down.  
"She'll wake up in a few hours." Suki explained, "Someone will have to carry her."  
"Why don't you? She's your sister." Gokudera asked rolling the unconscious girl towards her sister.  
"Are you kidding? All she's eaten for the past weeks in barbecued pork and instant ramen in a cup." Suki replied rolling her back at him.  
They started rolling Mizu back and forth past Tsuna giving reasons why they wouldn't or couldn't carry her. Tsuna heard the sound of rockets coming towards them and so her grabbed Mizu and put her on his back.  
"Something's coming..." he warned them.  
Just then Lal and Yamamoto finished defeating the Mosca. Yamamoto ran to where they were and grabbed Suki's arm, pulling her in the direction Mizu had pointed to earlier.  
"C'mon, more Moscas are coming." Yamamoto said seriously as her lead them to what appeared to be a dead end.  
He opened it somehow and they all rushed in. Having four of the most powerful rings in the universe in one place wasn't very wise without Mammon chains but luckily they couldn't be traced anymore.  
Yamamoto glanced down at Tsuna who was now holding the unconscious Mizu in his arms. Tsuna was staring intently at her peaceful face.  
"She'll be okay." Suki ensured him.  
"She is only like this because she tried to save us and neither of you wanted to carry her..."Tsuna said sadly.  
"Tenth..."Gokudera began to say.  
"Where can I put her?" Tsuna asked when the door of the elevator opened.  
Yamamoto left with Tsuna while the rest of them headed to the main room where Reborn, Ryohei, Fuuta and Bianchi were waiting.

Tsuna sat by Mizu's bed for quite a while - about an hour before she even moved and when she did Tsuna didn't like what happened. Mizu coughed as if she were choking on something and when she did her monitor line went flat.  
Everyone rushed inside (except Gokudera) everyone was around her bed. Suki held her sister's hand and stared at her pale face. There was silence in the room then a hiccup which brought her monitor back to a steady beeping. Suki slapped Mizu across her face.  
"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Suki growled to her.  
The room slowly emptied until only Tsuna and Suki were left. Suki left soon to go talk to Yamamoto who promised to tell her about rings. Gokudera came slowly into the room.  
"Tenth...you should go eat something. Haru and Kyoko made some sushi along with Yamamoto." Gokudera told his beloved boss.  
Tsuna _was _getting hungry and so he got up from the seat next to Mizu's bed. He gave her one last look before leaving the room.  
Gokudera stood with his hands in his pockets as he watched the door close behind Tsuna then he looked at Mizu. She actually looked sort of, kind of ok when she wasn't being all Mizuy...  
Who was he kidding...she looked beautiful...but she was Mizu so there wasn't anything behind this feeling. He would just ignore it until it went away.  
"You don't have to worry about her you know Gokudera." Bianchi said from the door.  
Gokudera turned to see his half sister standing there with an IV in her hands.  
"I'm not worrying!" Gokudera shouted at her.  
"You haven't gotten sick yet..." Bianchi said "That's good."  
Gokudera then realized her face was bare and fell over in pain, gripping his stomach. She put him onto a bed.  
"I know Mizu has been confusing you since the day you first met her and you never really liked her but you will." Bianchi said putting on her goggles. "In the future, she's the only one that kept you from doing stupid and reckless things and that's why you proposed to her."  
Gokudera groaned, "She must have used that mind control thing on me again..."  
"No. From the day she promised never to use it on you again, she hasn't but yet from that moment on you started to risk you life for her. At first you thought she was using it on you but then you realized that you were volunteering your life for her's."  
Gokudera looked over at Mizu and then looked away blushing. Why was she the only one that ever got him to blush like that?!  
Suki listened attentively to Yamamoto speak about the rings and the war and some stuff she accidentally tuned out staring at his 'gorgeous' face.  
"Suki, you just zoned out." Yamamoto said waving a hand in front of her. She blinked blankly a few times before jumping back to reality.  
"Oh, sorry. So how's your father?" she asked and suddenly Yamamoto's features darkened.  
"He's dead." he replied simply  
"I'm sorry I brought it up."  
"It's alright. You didn't know." he said with a forced smile. He scratched the front of his hair and something caught Suki's eye.  
"Is that...?" she began but trailed off. He stopped for a moment and looked at his hand.  
"This?" he asked with a genuine smile as he pointed at the ring on his finger.  
"Yea. It's so pretty." she said as she stared at it.  
"You're so much like you older self. She did the same thing when she first saw it." he said with a smile and took it off for her to see. She rolled it around in her hands staring at it with awe, then stopped.  
"Who'd you marry?" she asked and his smile got all the bigger.  
"You." he said and her jaw fell.


End file.
